Conventional barrier operators enable remote operation of a barrier in response to commands received from a conventional remote device via a communication interface. In other words, the conventional remote device may wirelessly communicate commands to the barrier operator to control operation of the barrier. The conventional remote device may be a handheld, portable device, or it may be integrated into a vehicle. This way, the remote device may be mobilized with respect to the vehicle and/or a user of the remote device. For instance, in the case of integration into the vehicle, the remote device may move with the vehicle and allow an operator of the vehicle to operate the barrier via the remote device. As a result, in this conventional approach, all that is needed for a user or a vehicle operator to operate the barrier is access to the remote device, either through the vehicle or in handheld form.
One downside to the conventional approach is that, if an unauthorized user gains access to the vehicle or the remote device in handheld form, the unauthorized user would be free to operate the barrier. As an example, a thief who steals a vehicle equipped with the conventional remote device would have the ability to operate the barrier without authorization. As another example, a household member that is not authorized to operate the barrier (e.g., a child) may still operate the barrier in the case where the household member gains access to the remote device, such as by gaining access to the vehicle.